Swift Lily
by Lilybriar of PondClan
Summary: A story about my clan, PondClan, before the events of The Clans of Water (Which is a story me and my brother are working on, I might post it on here eventually). Swiftpaw/leap is in love with Lilykit/paw, read their story of how a little crush becomes more...I stink at summaries. Rated T, just in case.
1. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

N

LEADER

Dewstar—blue-gray tabby tom with green eyes

DEPUTY

Fishscale—light blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Skypaw

MEDICINE CAT

Lotuspetal—lilac pointed she-cat with blue eyes

WARRIORS

Wetfur—dark blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Swiftpaw

Mudsplash—white tom with brown splotches and green eyes

Apprentice, Duskpaw

Wolfeyes—dark gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Ravenpaw

APPRENTICES

Swiftpaw—black tom with flecks of white and hazel eyes

Dawnpaw—dark cream tabby she-cat with green eyes

Duskpaw—dark gray tom with amber eyes

Ravenpaw—black she-cat with a white tail tip and blue eyes

Skypaw—dark blue-gray she-cat with faint white stripes and amber eyes

QUEENS

Lilacleaf—lilac-ginger pointed she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Mudsplash's kits)

Heatherbranch—pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (Mother of Wolfeyes's kits)

KITS

Rosekit—white she-cat with lilac-ginger splotches and amber eyes

Brindlekit—brown pointed tom with green eyes

Oceankit—dark gray tom with blue-gray paws and blue eyes

Lilykit—gold-brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Graykit—dark gray tom with green eyes


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lilykit yawned and opened her eyes, revealing her shining hazel-colored irises. The gold-brown she-kit stood up, causing one of her brother's heads to slip off her side and hit the nest. The pure dark gray tom-kit jumped up at the movement. The tom glared at her with his green eyes shining with the playfulness all kits had.

"Lilykit, why'd you move? You were such a nice pillow!" the tom-kit said. Lilykit scoffed.

"I'm no one's pillow!" she mewed and pounced on him.

"You were a second ago," the dark gray tom said and pushed her off. The two kits began play-fighting, creating a squealing ball of gold-brown and gray fur. Another dark gray tom-kit rubbed the sleep out of his eyes; this one had blue-gray paws and blue eyes.

"Can you be quiet, some cats are still trying to sleep," the tom groaned. The other tom rolled his eyes.

"Sor-ry Oceankit, it's not our fault you're up all night!" he mewed, Lilykit leapt away from him before coming back to play some more.

"You of all cats should know I'm nocturnal by now, Graykit!" Oceankit said to his brother and curled up by his mother's belly. Graykit and Lilykit ignored him and continued rolling around the nursery. They rolled into a neighboring nest, waking up the two kits there.

"Hey!" they both squeaked.

"Sorry, Rosekit and Brindlekit," Lilykit said but resumed playing.

"It's okay, as long as we can play with you," the white and ginger she-kit said.

"Okay!" Graykit mewed.

"Yay!" the brown tom-kit cheered and joined the ball of fur, his sister joined him. After a moment, a black tom poked his head in. He was carrying two mice in his jaws.

"Hey, break it up," he purred and dropped the mice in front of the kits. The foursome separated and stared at the mice, except for Lilykit who was looking at the apprentice.

"Well, eat up!" the tom meowed. Graykit began eating one of the mice while Rosekit and Brindlekit ate the other.

"Thank you, Swiftpaw!" Rosekit and Brindlekit said half-way through the mouse.

"Yeah, it's delicious!" Graykit meowed after he finished his share. The apprentice nodded.

"I'm glad you think so, I caught them myself," Swiftpaw said. He looked at Lilykit who still didn't eat the mouse. "Something wrong, little Lily?"

"Er, no!" the she-kit said and began eating. She blushed slightly at the nickname Swiftpaw gave her. Swiftpaw smiled and chuckled. He started to walk out but something stepped on his tail.

"Who's back there?" he asked and looked. Graykit was nibbling his tail with his harmless kit-teeth.

"I got you, tail, now I'm gonna take you back to camp for my clan!" Graykit mewed. Swiftpaw flicked his tail away and turned.

"If you want my tail, you're going to have to go through me!" he purred.

"Easy!" Rosekit meowed and pounced on the black and white tom's back. Brindlekit attacked one of Swiftpaw's legs and Graykit went back to the tail.

"Oh no, there's no way I can survive with all these brave clan-cats attacking me! Spare me!" Swiftpaw pretended to yowl in pain. Lilykit joined in.

"Never! We're going to take you back to camp and eat your bones!" she mewed.

"Not my bones! Please, oh noble Lilystar, have mercy!" Swiftpaw snickered as the other kits continued attacking him. Their little claws and teeth tickled. Lilykit pondered for a moment.

"Okay, PondClan, I think he's had enough," she sighed playfully. The other kits groaned and ran back to stand behind her. Swiftpaw bowed his head to Lilykit.

"Thank you, Lilystar, I owe you my life!" Swiftpaw mewed in a fake-helpless tone. Lilykit smiled and cuffed his ear playfully, barely reaching it as his head was bowed. Swiftpaw stood and shook the dirt out of his fur.

"Alright, that's enough. I gotta go patrol the borders," Swiftpaw said. The kits sighed.

"You'll be back after, right?" Lilykit asked.

"No, I have to train afterwards," Swiftpaw said sadly.

"Okay," Lilykit said sadly. Swiftpaw nuzzled her.

"Don't be sad, I'll come back tomorrow. I promise," he said.

"You better," Lilykit purred and went to play with the other kits. Heatherbranch and Lilacleaf, who had woken up earlier, smiled at him.

"What?" Swiftpaw asked.

"The kits love you, you know. Lilykit especially, she's always sort of down when you're not here," Heatherbranch meowed, Lilacleaf nodded. Swiftpaw looked at the kits, which were playing at the other side of the den.

"Yeah, I know," he said quietly, a smile on his face. With that the tom left to go on the patrol. Lilykit had paused for a moment to see him disappear from the den. _Bye, Swiftpaw_, she thought. Graykit knocked her down and she resumed play-fighting him.

Lilykit stared out of the nursery, looking at the full moon in the sky. _They'll be back any second now_, she thought and looked at the camp's entrance. She could here indistinct voices coming from a ways off. The gold-brown kit yawned, _Come on, Lilykit, stay awake a little longer_. The voices got louder as they got closer. _Swiftpaw will be here soon_, Lilykit thought. The curtain of mass in front of the entrance moved and Dewstar walked into camp. He looked behind himself and kinked his tail over his back. Lilykit hid herself from view and snuck her way to the camp entrance. Fishscale, the deputy, peeked in and followed her leader. Wetfur, Duststorm, Mudsplash, and Nightsnow quickly followed. The last to come in were the apprentices with Duskpaw shrugging his way into camp. _Finally, Swiftpaw_, Lilykit thought and the tom walked in. Lilykit leapt onto his back and buried her face in his fur.

"Whoa! Kitty ambush!" he meowed. Lilykit purred and slid off his back, his fur was so smooth. Swiftpaw flicked her ear with his tail. "What are you doing up this late?"

"Waiting for you, of course!" Lilykit whispered loudly. Swiftpaw smiled and picked up the kit gently. He slowly padded into the nursery, Lilykit admired his stealth. Swiftpaw carefully placed her in her nest, Lilykit yawned.

"You get some sleep," he whispered and licked the top of Lilykit's head.

"Okay," she half purred-half groaned. Swiftpaw padded into the apprentice den and curled up in his nest. Right when he was about to fall asleep, he felt something crawl into his nest. He opened an eye and saw Lilykit curl up by him, her face looked troubled.

"I had a bad dream, that's why I couldn't sleep," she mewed quietly. Swiftpaw nodded once.

"That's fine, we all have bad dreams," he whispered. Lilykit shifted in the nest.

"Have you had a bad dream?" she meowed.

"Yeah, I had one the other night, actually," Swiftpaw replied.

"What was it about?" Lilykit asked. Swiftpaw was silent. _He must be trying to remember_, she thought.

"Well, it was about horrible things attacking camp. I was fighting as hard as I could, but it wasn't enough. Then I heard squeaks coming from the nursery and ran to see what it was and…" Swiftpaw's voice broke and he stopped talking.

"What?" Lilykit asked and looked at him. He curled up so he was almost a ball and his eyes were a little teary as if he were trying to fight back tears.

"The things had gotten to you guys," his voice was barely above a whisper. Lilykit didn't say anything, she knew what he meant. "I felt devastated, it was horrible."

"It's okay, at least it was only a dream," Lilykit meowed.

"It felt so real though," Swiftpaw choked. Lilykit moved closer to him and nuzzled his chest fur.

"But it wasn't, I'm here and I'm safe," she meowed. Swiftpaw smiled.

"I know," he murmured.

"Where's Lilykit?!" Heatherbranch shouted from the nursery. Lilykit lifted her head and looked at the den's entrance then turned her head to Swiftpaw. He stood and quietly walked over to the back of the den.

"Come on," he whispered. Lilykit bounded toward him and saw a small hole.

"Go to the hole in the back of the dirtplace then come out from there. Tell your mom you were making dirt and leave from there," Swiftpaw murmured. Lilykit nodded and crawled through the hole. She snuck toward the dirtplace and slipped through the hole there. After a few heartbeats, she walked out.

"Here I am, I was just making dirt," Lilykit mewed. Heatherbranch sighed in relief and picked her up.

"I was worried that you left camp and got hurt! Please, don't scare me like that," the queen said. Lilykit turned her head and saw Swiftpaw smirking. She stuck her tongue out at him and turned to see her mother taking her to the nursery.

"I'm going to go eat with Lilacleaf outside, you stay here. I'll have Swiftpaw come in here to watch you," Heatherbranch said. The kits cheered. Within moments, Swiftpaw stepped into the nursery, the kits pounced on him.

"Whoa!" Swiftpaw said as he was knocked off his paws. Lilykit smiled at him from afar. Swiftpaw stood, making all the kits scatter away from him, and dashed toward Lilykit. The gold-brown kit's eyes widened as Swiftpaw tackled her. She squealed in delight and they began play-fighting.

"PondClan kits, attack!" Lilykit shouted. The other kits ran at them and leapt into the fight. They formed a big lump of fur, rolling around the den. When they finally separated, they were all panting.

"You guys are gonna make great warriors," Swiftpaw said breathlessly.

"Really? You think so?" Rosekit asked.

"Definitely."

"I want to be a medicine cat, though," Brindlekit said.

"Then let's go ask Lotuspetal and Dewstar if you can be," Swiftpaw said and stood up. The group walked into the leader den where Lotuspetal finished talking to Dewstar.

"Brindlekit wanted to ask you two a question," Swiftpaw said and nudged the brown kit forward.

"Can I be the medicine cat apprentice?" the tom-kit asked. Lotuspetal glanced at Dewstar, who nodded.

"I don't see why not, is this your final decision? There's no changing your mind later," the medicine cat said. Brindlekit nodded his head eagerly.

"Then it's settled," Dewstar said and dismissed them. Swiftpaw led the kits back to the nursery and watched as they played, stopping them only to tell them when they were playing too rough. Within moments, Lilacleaf and Heatherbranch padded into the den.

"Alright kitties, naptime," Lilacleaf said.

"Thank you for watching them, Swiftpaw," Heatherbranch meowed. Swiftpaw dipped his head.

"Of course, it was my pleasure," he said.

"Also, Wetfur needed you to go on a border patrol. Says another clan is forgetting where the markers are," Lilacleaf said to the apprentice.

"Oh yeah? We'll teach them a lesson," Swiftpaw said and dashed out.

"Be careful!" Heatherbranch called after him. The two queens gathered up their kits and fell asleep.

Lilykit heard someone pad into the den and opened her eyes. Sunshine shone into the den from every opening and birds were chirping outside. The gold-brown she-kit blinked and looked at the cat that walked in.

"Swiftpaw!" she squeaked and ran up to him. She noticed he had a few scratches on him and his tail looked a little bent, but it was still Swiftpaw. "How was the battle, did we win?"

"It was tough but, yes, we won," Swiftpaw meowed.

"I knew we would," Lilykit purred. Swiftpaw smiled and laughed softly. Before long, the other kits had gathered around him and asked him to tell them about the fight. He began from when they got to the border and went from there. The kits were listening to every word.

"So I bit his tail until he ran away screaming for his mother. It was hilarious!" Swiftpaw said. Graykit crept up on Swiftpaw's tail, careful not to get caught. "Then a she-cat leapt at me from out of nowhere and- OW!" Graykit had pounced on Swiftpaw's tail, which was twitching furiously from under the dark gray kit.

"Oops, sorry," Graykit mewed and stepped away from the tail.

"It's fine just, be more careful," Swiftpaw said.

"What happened to your tail?" Rosekit asked when the apprentice wrapped his tail around himself.

"An enemy warrior broke it. Lotuspetal said it would always be a little crooked; those foxhearted warriors broke it beyond repair," Swiftpaw growled. The kits nodded and Swiftpaw resumed telling his story. When he was done, the kits cheered for him.

"Amazing!" Brindlekit said.

"Yeah!" Lilykit agreed. Then they heard a call from outside.

"All cats old enough to swim and catch prey, gather around the Highrock for a meeting!" Dewstar said. Lilacleaf and Heatherbranch shooed Swiftpaw away and began grooming their kits fiercely. When all the kits were clean, the queens led them out to listen to Dewstar.

"I've gathered you all this morning to hold some naming ceremonies for those who need them. Will Swiftpaw, Dawnpaw, and Duskpaw please come forward?" Dewstar asked. The three apprentices did so.

"I, Dewstar, leader of PondClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn," the leader said and looked at Swiftpaw.

"Swiftpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," the apprentice said calmly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Swiftpaw, from this day on your name shall be Swiftleap. PondClan honors your strength and wisdom," Dewstar meowed. The tom touched Swiftleap's forehead with his nose and Swiftleap licked his shoulder in respect.

"Dawnpaw, do you promise to uphold warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Dawnpaw said excitedly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Dawnpaw, from this day on your name shall be Dawnmist. PondClan honors your loyalty and agility," Dewstar said. He touched Dawnmist's forehead with his nose and the she-cat licked his shoulder in respect.

"Last but not least. Duskpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Duskpaw said in a serious tone.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Duskpaw, from this day on your name shall be Duskclaw. PondClan honors your strength and bravery," Dewstar meowed. Dewstar touched the tom's forehead with his nose and Duskclaw licked his shoulder in respect.

"Swiftleap, Dawnmist, Duskclaw!" the clan cheered.

"Now, we also have a few kits that need to be made apprentices. Lilykit, Oceankit, Graykit, Rosekit, and Brindlekit please step forward," Dewstar meowed. The kits did so.

"Lilykit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lilypaw. Swiftleap you are ready for an apprentice, I hope you will pass on all your skills to Lilypaw."

"I will," Swiftleap said, stunned. The two touched noses. "You'll make an awesome warrior."

"Oceankit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Oceanpaw. Nightclaw you mentored Wetfur who is a strong warrior, I hope you will pass on all the same skills to Oceanpaw."

"I will," Nightclaw said and dipped his head. The two toms touched noses hesitantly.

"Graykit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Graypaw. Riverspots you are ready for an apprentice, I hope you will pass on all your skills to Graypaw."

"I will," Riverspots meowed gently. She touched noses with Graykit. "You'll make a good warrior."

"Rosekit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rosepaw. Heatherbranch you could use an apprentice, I hope you will pass on all your skills to Rosepaw."

"I will," Heatherbranch said touched noses with Rosepaw. "You'll be a wonderful warrior."

"Finally, Brindlekit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Brindlepaw. Lotuspetal, Suncloud made you a brilliant medicine cat, I hope you will pass on all your skills to Brindlepaw."

"Of course," Lotuspetal purred. The two cats touched noses. "You'll make a great medicine cat."

With that, the cats dispersed to tend to their duties.


	3. Sorry

Hello my few readers. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever but I have hardly any ideas for my story. I have a friend who's given me some ideas but I'm still not sure when I'll work on it again. I've been writing other stories so that gives me kind of a cluttered mind.

So I'll try to update this when possible, I just don't know when that'll be... Sorry :(


End file.
